Falcon Punch
|caption = Captain Falcon unleashing the Falcon Punch in SSF2. |universe = |user = |effect = Captain Falcon performs a slow, but powerful falcon-shaped flaming punch. }} Falcon Punch ( ) is a recurring attack in the series used by Captain Falcon in the series. Overview The attack consists of Captain Falcon charging a sphere of fire-like energy in one hand for about one second, yelling "Falcon...", then unleashing it in a powerful punch, yelling "PUNCH!". In Super Smash Flash In the original Super Smash Flash, Falcon Punch is 's . The flame falcon he creates has a durable hitbox that deals 3% damage per frame and remains as long as it has not vanished, which increases the chances of hitting opponents even if they don't get hit by Captain Falcon's fist. Keeping the attack button pressed will "trap" Captain Falcon on an animation loop where he will be constantly yell "Falcon...", which also makes it possible to cancel the attack in one of the frames but renders Captain Falcon vulnerable to opponents' attacks. Oddly for the attack, and unlike its Super Smash Bros. counterparts, the flame falcon is actually coded as a projectile, which means that only one can be onscreen at the time and can be cancelled out if other projectiles get launched. In Super Smash Flash 2 In the reboot Super Smash Flash 2, Falcon Punch has turned into 's standard special move. The Falcon Punch now works more akin to its Super Smash Bros. counterparts: the move is now a single attack that deals 27% damage to the opponents punched. Captain Falcon can also perform a Reverse Falcon Punch by inputting the opposite direction just before bringing his fist back. The move itself is extremely powerful, easily KO'ing medium-weight opponents lower than 65%. The attack has a long charge time and a short range, making it a high-risk, high-reward option that is generally impractical in fast-paced combat or against very fast opponents. However, Captain Falcon is able to use the move in midair and will not lose any momentum in doing so, making it a great option to use on off-stage opponents when timed properly. Techniques Sacred combo The sacred combo is a technique in Super Smash Flash 2 that originated in Super Smash Bros. Melee in which Captain Falcon uses his forward aerial and the Falcon Punch. It is notable for being very risky to perform. The combo is performed by using Captain Falcon's forward aerial (the Knee Smash) to knock the opponent off the stage and then, while correctly reading the opponent's directional influence, following it up with a Falcon Punch. If it is performed correctly, it will result in a KO in most cases. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, the absence of off-stage platforms makes this combo very risky to pull off, often resulting in a self-destruct for Captain Falcon. This is further exacerbated in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as there was not enough hitstun to seal off the combo most of the time, letting enemies dodge away easily. However, in Super Smash Flash 2, there are stages with platforms off the main area to aid in safety, and the hitstun is comparable to Melee's, allowing Captain Falcon to use this combo more often. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshot SSF Captain Falcon standard attack.png|Captain Falcon using Falcon Punch, on Peach's Castle. Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Falcon Punch Charge Beta.png|Captain Falcon charging the Falcon Punch, on Sand Ocean. Falcon Punch Beta.png|Two Captain Falcon performing Falcon Punch, on Starship Mario. Kirby - Falcon Punch from Captain Falcon.png| 's version of the move. Early designs Falcon Punch Charge.png|Falcon Punch being charged. Falcon Punch Segment 1.png|Falcon Punch's first early design, used from v0.8a to v0.9a. FP ND.png|Falcon Punch's design in v0.9b. Falcon Punch Segment 2.png|The ending lag of the attack. falcon reverse 2|Falcon using the Reverse Falcon Punch on , on Sand Ocean. Falcon reverse 4|Kirby using the Reverse Falcon Punch on Captain Falcon. Notice it is not as powerful as Falcon's one. FP Yoshi.png|Captain Falcon using Falcon Punch on , on Hueco Mundo. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Techniques Category:Techniques in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:F-Zero universe